1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray generation system for an ultra fine lithography and a method of using the system and more particularly, to an X-ray generator system for an ultra fine lithography which produces a soft X-ray for use in a semiconductor element by discharging gas at a high temperature and partially etching a semiconductor film.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of X-ray generation systems for an ultra fine lithography are well known in the art. Electronic techniques have developed which provide a high integration and an ultra high speed. One of such X-ray generation system is shown in FIG. 1 having a high voltage discharging device for generating a soft X-ray with a high temperature gas. Generally, a high voltage over 10 KV is applied to coaxial cylindrical electrodes and a short ignition voltage is applied to a spatial pair of gap switch members. Thereby, an electric discharge is produced along the surface of an insulator 3 disposed between a center electrode 1 and a peripheral electrode 2.
At this time, a magnetic field of an azimuth angle direction is generated around the center electrode 1. The generated magnetic field pushes out the discharge current toward the centrifugal direction and the axial directions. The discharge current reaches the tip of the center electrode 1. Therefore, the discharge current generates an ionized gas, such as plasma gas, of a high temperature and a high density. The soft X-ray is emitted from the plasma gas at the high temperature and density mainly in the form of a bremsstrahlung.
Accordingly, such a type of apparatus has been mainly utilized either in a researching nuclear fusion test for the plasma, applied as a switch in electric power generation or in space. However, such an apparatus has never been utilized in the art of ultra fine lithography. The major reason which prevents the use of such an apparatus in ultra fine lithography is contamination within the interior of a discharge chamber 19 according to the electric discharge of a large current which instantaneously increases to several million amperes and a high voltage of about 10-90. An additional reason which prevents the use of such an apparatus is the fluctuation of a gas stream within the interior of the discharge chamber 19 generated in response to the high speed travel of current in spatial curved surfaces. Also, such an type apparatus is greatly affected by the current supply, a large impedance of a current returning wire and the impedance in the center axis direction of a large electric power switch